Pixie Guide to Impressing Girls
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Timmy is hopeless, so the Pixies decide to help him impress Tecna on his date.  Too bad he's got no idea what they want him to do. one shot


**For those of you who have read my other stuff, you may notice that I'm writing a few stories about the relationships some of the other girls have had. I already have a Musa/Riven fic (rated M for a reason) called the After Party and a Flora/Helia fic (rated T). So, here's my Tecna/Timmy fic. Coming soon, another fic staring one of the girls and her man, don't know if it will be Bloom, Stella, or Layla, nor do I know the plot, but I promise it will come. In the mean time, please review.**

* * *

Pixie Guide to Impressing Girls

Timmy and Tecna stared at one another awkwardly at the restaurant as they waited for their food. It wasn't their first official date or anything special, but Timmy wasn't the best at personal interaction and Tecna didn't know what to say.

"So, Tecna," Timmy finally began. "I noticed that the…" he trailed off as he spotted Digit with a sign with an X through the word 'Computers' floating behind Tecna in the restaurant window. A moment later, Chatta appeared holding a sign that had a picture of a pair of eyes. "Eyes?" Timmy questioned himself quietly.

"What's that, Timmy?" Tecna asked tilting her head.

"Oh…uh… did I mention your eyes?" Timmy asked hesitantly.

"My eyes?" Tecna asked. Timmy was not making any sense.

"Yes, they look…" Timmy tried to think of what they looked like that didn't have to do with a computer. "Beautiful."

Tecna smiled brightly. "Really, Timmy? My eyes are beautiful?"

Timmy smiled. He had done it correctly for what had to be the first time ever. "Gorgeous."

Tecna's smile grew even more. She was staring at him in admiration. She wanted him to go on.

"They shine like…" Timmy's eyes dashed around quickly, "like the stars in the country. They're like two full moons lighting my path to your heart."

"Timmy, I never knew you were so poetic," Tecna said as her smile grew even more.

Timmy looked at the pixies in the window. Chatta and Digit were now pointing at their smiles. "And your teeth…" Timmy began not understanding what they meant. After a moment, it occurred that they meant smile but he was too far along to change it now. "Your teeth shine like a strand of pearls. Making your smile brighter than any other smile I've ever seen." He sighed as soon as he finished, glad that he could rescue himself from the pit he had just dug.

"Thank you, I guess," Tecna said, still somewhat confused.

Before Timmy could say anything else, the waiter arrived with their food. In the window, he noticed Tune, Lockette, and Amore had appeared. Tune was making a sign to indicate him to use his napkin. He unwrapped his silverware and was about to tuck it into his shirt, until he noticed all the pixies but Tune were frantically shaking their heads no. Tune indicated that he was to put the napkin on his lap.

"Oh, Timmy, you've never used your napkin before," Tecna said when she noticed and had done the same.

"I, uh, I was saving it for a special time to impress you," Timmy replied with a nervous smile. Luckily, Tecna's response was a smile back.

Tune then indicated that he should lift his glass. He did so, and Tecna lifted hers as well. "What are we toasting to, Timmy?" She asked.

Timmy was glad Tecna had asked because he didn't know why he was lifting his glass otherwise. "To us," Timmy said with a deep breath.

"To us," Tecna replied and clicked her glass against his.

Timmy looked to the pixies as he took a sip of his water.

"So, Timmy," Tecna began a conversation. "Bloom was telling me how Sky very well on his final piloting test. I'm wondering how you did."

"Oh, piloting," Timmy smiled. "Yes, I did very well on that. It was a rather easy test, no tricks involved. Just a simple flight that anyone could have passed… with the exception of Riven, it seems." Tecna nodded with interest, but suddenly there was another sign in the window. It read _Ask Her a Question about Herself_. "So, how are classes at Alfea treating you?"

"Oh, well…" Tecna began talking, but Timmy looked back to the pixies. He was lost without them. They all slapped their faces and disappeared. He turned to Tecna again. "And in Avalon's class, Stella and Layla managed to turn a frog into a rose bush. It was rather funny and roses were beautiful."

Suddenly, he heard Amore's voice directly behind his head whisper, "Could not be as beautiful as you, Tecna."

"They could not be as beautiful as you, Tecna," Timmy repeated loudly.

"Oh, Timmy," Tecna smiled. "You've never bee this absolutely wonderful to me."

"Take her hand under the table," Lockette whispered from behind his shoulder.

Timmy reached toward her and found her, but not the part of her he was searching for. Instead his hand landed on her knee. The two on the date blushed quickly and Timmy pulled back. "I'm, sorry about that," Timmy said quietly. Chatta and Digit looked at one another and flew under the table and guided his hand to hers being careful not to let Tecna know they were there. Once Timmy had her hand in his, he smiled shyly at her and she returned it.

"Notice how she did something new with her hair," Lockette said.

"Swallow your food and clear your throat first," Tune whispered.

So, Timmy swallowed his food and took a sip of his water. He then cleared his throat. "So, I wasn't going to say anything, Tecna, but I've noticed that you…"

"Straightened your bangs," Digit said.

"Straightened your bangs today," Timmy finished in a rush.

"You did?" Tecna asked with a smile.

"Of course," Timmy said. "I notice everything about you, Tecna. I'd like to base my world around you."

Tecna's smile grew a little more and Timmy noticed tears in her aqua eyes. "Oh, please don't cry, Tecna. Was it something I said?"

"They're happy tears, Timmy," Tecna said as Timmy reached forward and wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "They're good tears, Timmy."

"I promise never to make you cry, Tecna," Timmy said. "And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you can come to me. In fact, you can come to me for anything you ever need."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Amore cried flying out of her hiding place behind Timmy's head.

"Amore!" Digit yelled, revealing herself as well.

"We're busted, aren't we," Lockette asked following Digit.

"Big time," Chatta said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Thank you both for an entertaining night," Tune said with a little bow to both. "We really must be off now. Good-bye."

"Riven is taking Musa on a boat ride," Chatta said. "And he's even more helpless than Timmy here."

Once the pixies were gone, Tecna looked at Timmy with accusing eyes.

"They just wanted to help me make it a special night for you, Tecna," Timmy said.

"I thought something was off," Tecna said. She then smiled again. "But the last comment was all your own, wasn't it."

Timmy smiled. "Not only that," he said looking into her eyes. "But it was completely true."


End file.
